Frozen in time (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: Seven year old Elsa's life was going great , until a magical portal opened up in her bedroom one night and now she finds herself stuck fourteen years in the future ! Now she and Anna must find her older self and stop the eternal winter while also trying to find out why Elsa was brought to the future , and how is she going to get home? . (Takes place during and after the movie)
1. Chapter 1 Elsa'

Thunder and lightning raged on throughout the sky, accompanied by the howling wind and pouring rain which bombarded the night sky. A fierce storm had fallen on the land of Arendelle that shook each and every building including the royal castle.

Not the best conditions for a good night's sleep, but the young princess Elsa slept soundly through the storm completely unaware of the roaring weather that surrounded her home.

This was not the case however for her younger sister Anna who was three years younger than Elsa, at the tender age of four. She had been awoken by the storm and was now sobbing into her mattress while shaking in fear under the blanket as she held on to one of her many dolls in a vicelike hug to try and fight the fear which was coursing through her.

Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck right outside their window, this was enough to completely terrify the poor girl into letting out a small shriek and bolting upright out of her hiding place. All she saw was the darkness of the room which was filled with shadows that seemed to stretch across the floor in menacing images.

The lightning briefly illuminating the whole room as Anna slid off the side of her bed, still clutching her doll with one arm she silently crept to the other end of the room where her sister Elsa was sleeping soundly. Coming to a halt just beside her sister's bed, she peered up and saw Elsa who was currently sprawled out under the covers, her head resting near the side of the bed.

Anna reached up and poked Elsa's arm

"E-Elsa" she whispered hoping that her sister would awaken. Getting no response she tried again.

"Elsa" she said in a slightly louder voice this time while poking her arm a little harder, this got her a groan from the sleeping princess who once again failed to respond , Anna was going to try again when once more thunder roared outside accompanied by several lightning strikes which were powerful enough to shake the windows .

This sent the younger girl into hysterics as all previous apprehension was gone

" AAAAARGH ELSA ELSA WAKE UP PLEASE" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she roughly shook her older sister around on the bed which was finally enough to wake the elder princess from her seemingly endless slumber.

"uh w-wha ?" was Elsa's tired reply her eyes wide as she was woken by a loud scream accompanied by being shaken around by her seemingly terrified sister, taking a few seconds to fully wake up Elsa looked down at Anna who was now wrapped around Elsa's arm and sobbing into her sleeve.

"A-Anna w-what's wrong?" said Elsa tiredly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, it was than she looked towards the window and noticed the storm that was still assaulting the castle and turning back to Anna who was still hugging her arm tightly, she leaned down to comfort her.

"Are you scared of the storm" Elsa said in a calm soothing voice while rubbing Anna's back with her free hand. After getting a nod in response Elsa reached down and scooped her younger sibling up and onto the bed right next to her.

"you can sleep with me than tonight" she said after moving over to let Anna lay down with her doll which she was now hugging to her stomach while still looking slightly afraid. Elsa lay down opposite her and placed her arm protectively around Anna.

"It's ok Anna, I've got you" Elsa said soothingly while hugging her sister closer to relieve her shaking form and try and stop her sobs.

"Nothing can hurt you as long as im here" she said while smiling at the younger girl

"P-Promise?" was Anna's whispered reply, looking at her sister with tired bloodshot eyes.

"Promise" said Elsa, her voice full of conviction.

Anna was calmed by her sister's words; the storm no longer scared her because as long as Elsa was here with her nothing bad would happen.

'I won't let anyone hurt you Anna' Was her final thought as she pulled the covers up over the two of them and snuggled closer to her sister as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.

**(Later that night)**

The storm had died down by this time, the rain was calmer and the sky was no longer littered with the sound of crashing thunder and lightning.

The two sisters were now both sleeping soundly in Elsa's bed. Anna was snuggled up to her side and snoring softly, her dreams filled with fun and happy memories that she had with Elsa like when she would use her magic to freeze the hall and they would skate around it while their parents were asleep, or the time Elsa would play tricks on their tutor by doing things like freezing her butt to her chair or freezing her tea when she wasn't looking.

Elsa was also having good dreams filled with her and Anna having endless fun and playing all day. She sometimes wondered why only she had powers and why not Anna as well, they could have so much more fun if she did and Elsa could show Anna how to do all her cool tricks she had invented and how to make the perfect snowman, Anna always loved it when she made a snowman.

Unbeknownst to the two sleeping girls, a small flicker of light appeared over the bed, it was green and about as small as a fist, it kept flickering more and more, longer each time until it was a shining ball of solid shimmering light.

Elsa's eyes winced at the unfamiliar disturbance, she had been awoken from her slumber once again, this time however it was not by Anna but rather a bright light that was floating above their bed.

Slowly sitting up on her pillow, careful not to wake Anna who seemed content to continue snuggling into her doll Elsa looked at the strange anomaly, shielding her eyes slightly from the brightness, she peered at the light which seemed to mesmerize her. Crawling forward to get a closer look she noticed that it was completely flat, like a circle that hung in thin air.

"What is that" she whispered to herself, she had never seen anything like this before, it was strange and odd but at the same time had a certain vibe about it that made her want to get closer.

Suddenly without warning small beam shot out of the void, this surprised the young girl who fell back onto her bed in shock.

Thankfully she had covered her mouth to avoid letting out her frightened squeal, anxiously she looked up at the beam with wide eyes and saw that it was now moving, and it began to spell out runes and letters in the air which hung in lines and rows in front of the girl.

And although Elsa had been tutored since she was three and new how to read and write quite well none of the writing made sense to her, it seemed to be in some language she didn't understand let alone could she figure out how or why this was happening. Nervously she extended her small hand which was shaking slightly and touched one of the runes.

Instantly the seemingly harmless figures sprang to life, they twisted and coiled up Elsa's arm like a snake around a branch. This made the poor girl react in fright as the runes spread around her body, she tried to brush them off but that did nothing to stop them, in a matter of seconds her entire body was covered with the glowing green symbols.

Elsa tried to call out to Anna but found that no sound would come out of her mouth no matter how hard she screamed and she found that she couldn't move either, her body was now paralysed by whatever strange magic was affecting her, her head was the only thing she could move and right now that didn't do her any good.

'ANNA ANNA WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU GOT TO HELP ME' she tried to say, but nothing came out but air.

Elsa than felt a tugging sensation pull her towards the end of the bed, her body was turned around so that she could see the once small void was now a large hole in the middle of the room, and to her increasing distress she was being sucked right into it.

Struggling with all her might the young princess found that she was unable to stop herself from moving closer and closer to the void, she began to cry in utter horror and fear at the hole which was now right in front of her.

All she could see was an endless blackness in front of her and she was terrified of it, she didn't know what was going to happen to her, hoping that somehow this was all a bad dream and that she was still asleep in her bed next to Anna, and that in any moment now she would awaken to her little sisters smiling face that would let her know that everything's ok.

That was her last thought as she silently screamed as the darkness took hold of her and the void vanished in a flash of light.

Anna had awoken to a flash of bright light and instantly felt something was wrong, she looked up and found that Elsa was no longer with her, she was all alone in the large dark room and was frightened once again.

"E-E-ELSA" she cried, looking around the room for her older sister, hoping to find her hiding under the blanket or under the bed playing a mean trick on her.

But she got no response as she sat there sobbing in the darkness.

"E-Elsa?..."

.

.

.

**14 Years Later**

Anna's day was not going well at all, the eighteen year old was currently trudging through snow that went up past her knees. She was walking of course since her horse had abandoned her.

'Traitor' she thought heatedly as she continued on, she couldn't help but reflect on how she got here in the first place.

**Flashback**

A few hours ago she had been having the greatest day of her life, the castle gate's had been opened for the first time since she had been five years old, she had been so excited to finally get to meet new people on the day of her sisters coronation .

And she had literally run into the greatest guy, Prince Hans of the southern Isles, he was so kind and handsome, he and Anna had had the time of their lives and had decided to get married, and things were going so well. Until they decided to tell Elsa about they're engagement, she had outright refused, saying that Anna couldn't marry a man she just met. And then it got even worse when Anna had tried to talk to Elsa, she wanted to know why she was always so cold to her, what had she done to get Elsa to push her away?

Anna had grabbed Elsa's glove during the argument and wouldn't give it back, not understanding what the big deal was as she kept pressing Elsa for answers. And then it happened, Elsa had demanded Anna to stop while also unleashing a torrent of ice out of her bare hands!

The guests reacted in fear and confusion; whispers of sorcery spread throughout the hall in an instant, Elsa ran out of the room with a look of absolute fear and regret plastered all over her face. She was met outside with a large group of her subjects who were eager to see her, unaware of her current state or the events that took place inside.

They kept trying to congratulate her on her coronation when Anna came rushing out the front door trying to stop her, she was followed by Hans and the Duke of weaseltown and his men. Elsa backed up to one of the fountains, unconsciously unleashing her power which froze the water solid arching up into an ice sculpture, The people gasped, their faces full of shock and fear as the moved away from there queen, who was now hyperventilating, she was unsure of what to do, the people were terrified of her and she was so scared, her powers were out of control.

So she ran

Anna followed her down to the peer where she saw Elsa had begun to run across the lake, freezing it with each footstep as she made her way to the other side which would lead her to the surrounding forests which led to the mountains. But that wasn't the worst of it, the water kept on freezing, soon the entire dock was encased in ice, which meant no one would be able to leave, it soon spread to the point where all of Arendelle was covered in ice and snow.

**Flashback end**

So here she was, trying to find her sister so that she could reverse the damage she had done to Arendelle. She couldn't get her mind of Elsa's powers, why didn't she tell her about it? Did their parents know? Is this why she had shut her out for so long?

She kept thinking back to when they were kids, had Elsa had her powers back then, the more Anna thought about it the blurrier her memory got. The memories seemed distorted somehow, as if they were not as they were supposed to be. Anna decided to think more about it later ,right now she had a job to do and the sooner she could get Elsa to come back and reverse the Winter , the sooner she hoped things could be back to normal not just for the kingdom, but for her and Elsa as well. She continued on, even though her body wanted nothing more than to rest and be warm, Anna pushed aside these feelings and kept focusing on finding Elsa.

Suddenly without warning she stopped, a small black circle appeared out of nowhere, a few feet in front of her, it was about the size of her head and just floating there in mid-air. Anna couldn't look away, it was if the circle was mesmerising her body, commanding her to stay put.

Anna gasped as it began to grow larger and larger, taking on a green glow as it expanded to the point where it was large enough that she could walk through, she moved closer towards it, she wanted to touch it, and something about it just seemed so inviting and so warm.

Her thoughts were cut off however when the void started expelling strange shapes, they appeared to be some form of old ruins and strange symbols that Anna had never seen before, she began to feel frightened, not knowing what was happening or what it would do to her. Her eyes widened as the green ruins began to form a small shape, at first it appeared to be a random blob, but then it started to morph and stretch, taking a more human shape. Whatever it was, it wasn't very big, Anna estimated it would only be about as big as her waist.

The green glow began to fade away, and the shape was revealed to be a girl. Anna slowly made her way towards the child as she saw that the runes were retreating back into the void which was also shrinking in size until nothing remained. Anna was in shock, first a weird black circle opened up in the middle of nowhere, and the next thing she knows there's a little girl being spit out of it.

Anna decided to save her questions for later, right now the kid needed her help and she wasn't just going to live a small child out in the wilderness by herself.

The girl was small, Anna guessed around the age of six to eight and was lying face down in the snow, she was wearing a blue nightgown and now shoes, her hair was also a light blond, about the same shade as Elsa's she noted strangely, since she had not seen any other person in the kingdom before with Elsa's hair colour.

Crouching on her knees, Anna reached down and turned the girl's head, that's when she saw something that absolutely shocked her to the core.

"E-E-Elsa?" Anna said to herself while recoiling in surprise, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This girl was Elsa ! , there was no mistaking it, her face was exactly the same as Elsa's when they were younger, the memories she had of when they were kids were filled with her, exactly as she was now before her.

Anna began to freak out ,what did this mean, What was that void, it was obviously some kind of magic of course but why did it bring Elsa to the future, and why now of all times?. Dozens of questions filled her head, all of which she could only speculate answers for, not knowing exactly what to do.

A small groan caught her attention however, she looked down to find Elsa had begun to stir, her eyelids flickering open and Anna could see her bright blue eyes open tiredly.

Elsa awoke to the feeling of cold and snow, not that it bothered her due to her powers but it still confused her, all she remembered was that strange glowing hole that sucked her in, she was terrified when it swallowed her up as she scried and tried to call out for Anna but couldn't, and now she had awoken outside somehow and it was day time, she slowly raised herself up off the ground and inspected her surroundings trying to see how far she was away from home. She saw snow, lots of snow and trees; there was a small stream nearby as she could hear the water flowing softly through it.

She was interrupted however by the sound of someone coughing behind her, obviously trying to get her attention, so she turned around and was met with a girl who looked to be around eighteen. Elsa didn't know what to say, she was nervous and a bit scared, also the older girl was staring at her with wide eyes, Elsa just stared back there was something about her that seemed familiar, the other girl also looked familiar too.

"E-Elsa" said Anna as she stood there looking at her current younger sister, it was so strange to think of Elsa as being younger than her, but here she was in the flesh standing there staring right back at Anna with a nervous but curious expression once she heard her name called.

"H-How D-Do you know my n-name" said Elsa, she was trying to act as calm and formal as she could, trying to act like a proper princess but her obvious nervousness came out in her voice , and her legs that just wouldn't stop shaking.

Anna leaned down towards her sister until she was at equal height and put her hands on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa it's me, don't you recognise me" she said smiling slightly at the younger girl trying to make her feel calmer and less anxious.

Elsa looked at the older girl hard, she seemed familiar, her hair was the exact same colour as Anna's, and she looked a little bit like momma and papa, but she still couldn't place it.

Seeing the look on the younger girls face, Anna decided she would just have to come out with it.

"It's me, Anna" she said her smile growing.

Elsa had a look of utter shock on her face now, this girl was Anna? , she was way older than her, and Anna was her little sister she wasn't meant to be older, she was so confused right now.

"No" Elsa said with a small frown on her face, which made Anna look confused.

"You're not Anna she's only four, you can't be her" she said, her voice now cracking

"I know my sister, she's my best friend in the whole world, not you" she said even though her voice was still worried, this couldn't be Anna…..could it?

Elsa didn't give her time to respond as she turned around and ran towards a nearby tree, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. First she got pulled through that weird hole and now this girl was saying that she was Anna, she didn't know what to think, she was scared and confused and she just wanted to go home to mama and papa, and most of all Anna, the real Anna.

Elsa collapsed at the trunk of the tree and cried; she buried her head in her hands and sobbed her heart out, because of this she didn't notice the other girl had begun to hastily make her way over to her the second she started crying.

Anna's face was now downcast, she had to somehow convince Elsa that it was her, even though she didn't have a clue what was going on right now or how Elsa had gotten here, she knew that if they were going to figure this out and deal with the situation in Arendelle, she would have to first get Elsa to trust her.

The moment she saw Elsa begin to cry her heart began to ache for her, she couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her to understand, heck even she was having trouble understanding how it had happened. But she hated seeing her sister like this, so alone and afraid ..…it reminded Anna of how she was shortly after Elsa had shut her out, she was so scared that she had something wrong, that she had pushed her sister away from her, and that she would never see her again, she had spent many night crying herself to sleep, she still did on some rare occasions .

But she had to put aside those feelings, her sister needed her this time , and she had to be strong for Elsa's sake.

Not even thinking about it Anna had begun to make her way towards Elsa, and before the younger girl could react, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Looking up she found it was the girl calling herself Anna that was now hugging her, not even caring who it was she instantly latched on, pulling the older girl closer and holding her tightly, the hug felt warm and comforting, she kept holding on as her sobs died down slowly.

After Anna was sure Elsa had stopped crying she slowly released her from the hug, Elsa had her head faced down towards the ground. Anna placed her hand on the smaller girls chin and lifted her face up so she could see her, Elsa's eyes were now red from crying, and tears were still staining her cheeks and her hair was a bit out of place.

Smiling softly at the blond, she wiped the tears of her cheeks and fixed her hair, Elsa smiled slightly at this. But Anna could tell there was still some anxiety and caution in the younger girl. She had to get Elsa to believe her.

Placing her hand on the younger girl's cheek, Anna leaned closer to Elsa so that their faces were only centimetres from each other.

"Elsa it is me, I am Anna" she said while staring directly into her bright blue eyes, "im telling the truth you've got to believe me" she said giving her a pleading look, her eyes holding back tears of her own.

Elsa continued to stare into the older girl's eyes , they were sincere and didn't appear to be lying, a look of concentration appeared on Elsa as she raised her hands to 'Anna' and placed them on her face. The older girl stood still with a look of slight confusion as Elsa began to play around with her face, moving her cheeks around. She poked at her face in random places, and tweaked her nose, she kept moving her face around and even grabbed Anna's hair at one point, combing her fingers through her reddish brown locks.

Anna kept still while Elsa continued her inspection, slightly confused at what the young princess was trying to accomplish.

Elsa continued her inspection until she suddenly stopped, her hands held the older girls cheeks apart up towards her ears, stretching her face out in a strange smile like look. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she stared at the girls face with a look of realisation and relief.

"it is you Anna" Elsa said her face still stuck in its shocked appearance as she took her hands of Anna's face, much to Anna's relief as she rubbed her cheeks to make the soreness go away.

Before she could react Anna was knocked over in the snow by Elsa who tackled her into a hug, her face buried into Anna's waist as they landed on the ground. They stayed there for a moment just hugging each other close, savouring the warmth of the each other.

They both got up, Elsa was now looking at Anna in awe. Noticing the younger girls look Anna said "what is it Elsa?"

Elsa looked slightly confused again.

"But Anna why are you so big, and what was that weird circle thing that grabbed me ? " she said looking at Anna for answers.

Anna now had a slightly worried look on her face, but tried not to let it show. She decided she would have to tell Elsa the truth.

"Elsa, I don't know how or why but that magical portal whatever it was, it brought you to the future, im eighteen now and you're twenty one" she said softly trying to break it too her softly

Elsa now had a wide eyed look on her face, her mouth hung open slightly as she lowered her head down the stare at the ground. She was in shock, one minute she's asleep in her bed, next to her little sister who was younger than her, and now she was somehow in the future and Anna was all grown up and apparently there was another her who was even more grown up.

She did the only thing her seven year old mind could do in this situation.

Elsa fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 nightmares

Queen Elsa of Arendelle slept soundly in her new bed. Even though the bed itself and the sheets were made from snow and frost, she felt warm and content, like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Her ice castle was truly a magnificent sight to behold, she had finally just stopped trying to hide her powers and just let it go, in doing so she found true beauty in herself and her abilities that she never knew was there.

This however was not the case several hours earlier, after her coronation everything had been going fine, the guests were enjoying themselves, the other nobles were discussing things such as trade and matters of state, everything was going just as it should have been. That is until Anna had shown up out of the middle of nowhere with some guy, Prince Han's if she recalled correctly. And Anna had started rambling on about things before asking if she would give them her blessing for marriage, she couldn't believe it, Anna had only just met this man and she already wanted to get married.

Elsa had been shocked to say the least, Anna had always been a bit impulsive and reckless, but this was something else entirely.

she had said no of course there was absolutely no way she was going to let her little sister marry this guy just like that, even though she knew Anna would react negatively, she was just doing what was right and looking out for her, she was too young to understand anyway.

Elsa had than tried to end the celebrations and send the guests home before anything else could happen, she was beginning to feel her powers acting up and she was having trouble holding them in, and then Anna had made everything worse.

**(Flashback)**

Elsa had just told the guards that the party was over and to close the gates, Anna had instantly run up to her to try and stop her, but she pulled of one of Elsa's gloves in her rush, not knowing she only wore them to protect her and the others from her powers.

"Give me my glove_"_ she had said trying to retrieve it, but Anna only moved away preventing her from grabbing it.

Anna only gave her a protesting look in return, mistaking her anxious movements for Elsa not wanting to answer her questions, to avoid her like she had for so long.

"Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore" she said sadly, pleading with her sister to listen to her for once.

Elsa's response shocked and hurt Anna deeply.

"Then leave" Elsa replied looking hurt, she couldn't deal with all this being thrown at her so suddenly. Anna didn't understand, nobody understood how she felt, how she wasn't allowed to feel.

'_Conceal, don't feel, don't feel!' _She repeated in her head, her constant reminder not to let her emotions out, not again. She couldn't afford to let herself endanger anyone ever again, couldn't afford to hurt Anna ever again.

Trying to block out the look of heartbreak on Anna's face, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Elsa slowly turned away trying to make her way to the main door but was interrupted by Anna.

"What did I ever do to you" she said, desperately seeking an answer, all these years Elsa had blocked her out and pushed her away. She couldn't take it anymore she needed answers!

"Enough Anna" Elsa replied , she was trying to stay calm and make her way out of the room without causing a scene, but more and more people began to look at her, she tried to avoid there looks of confusion and surprise.

Anna continued though "No, why w-why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out"

With each word spoken Elsa grew more and more distressed, she was just doing this for Anna's own good! , for the good of the kingdom, Elsa remembered her parents telling her this, that until she learned to control her abilities, she would have to keep them a secret from everyone, especially Anna. But they never told her what to do in a situation like this.

It was too much to handle, all the years of repressed emotions began to boil up inside begging for release, she was about to explode and she could feel it , she could feel.

The anger and frustration of having to hide her powers for so long, the death of their parents which had her thrust into this position much sooner than she was ready for. The sadness and grief of having to ignore her own sister for thirteen years, who was now pushing her and pushing her to her limit, Anna had no idea how much she had sacrificed just for her sake. How much she had suffered just as she had, if not worse.

Elsa lived through thirteen years of solitude in fear of harming people, and Anna's next sentence was the final straw.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa had reached the door, and after hearing Anna say that just couldn't take it anymore.

"I said enough!" She screamed, unleashing a torrent of frost which spread out in front of her, hardening and forming protruding spikes.

Immediately everyone close to her backed up, Elsa looked at the guest's whose faces were now full of shock and fear, she heard frightened whispers filling the room of sorcery and witchcraft.

Elsa's gaze fell on Anna, who was now looking at her in shock, and there was a touch of fear in her eyes, this made Elsa feel even worse.

"E-Elsa…?" Anna whispered.

Before she could continue however Elsa had hastily opened the main door and rushed out of the hall, not wanting to face them or Anna, not after this, now they'd fear her, now they'd hate her, she'd be persecuted and hunted and imprisoned, or worse killed.

She had to get away.

**(Flashback End)**

Elsa's dreams had been filled with happiness and fun, of her childhood when she used to play with Anna and she didn't have to worry about her powers being a curse, she dreamt of her parents being alive again and they were a full family again.

This did not last however, Elsa started to slowly toss and turn , her face contorted in fear and distress as she whimpered softly , trying to block out the images that plagued her mind as her good dreams turned into a nightmare.

_she was with her parents and Anna in a darkly lit room, they were all looking at her with disappointment and shame, she stood in front of them chained and tied , preventing her from moving at all._

_She looked up at them in confusion._

"_m-mama , p-papa w-wha"_

_She was interrupted however when Anna suddenly slapped her in the face, this sent her down on her knee's._

_Looking up at her younger sister with a pained and shocked expression, she saw that Anna was glaring at her with a look so cold even Elsa was affected by it._

"_Shut up you freak" Anna said_

"_A-Anna…..why?" Elsa said, trying to make sense of the situation._

"_Because it's what you deserve" she answered giving Elsa a twisted smile which made Elsa's cringe._

"_She's right Elsa" came her father's reply, his face had the same cold look on it._

"_You are a disgrace to our family and the entire kingdom" he said as Elsa shakily stood to her feet, she tried to move closer but the chains seemed to tighten, holding her in place._

"_We should have made Anna our successor" he said putting his arm on Anna's shoulder. "She is the obvious choice for queen, she isn't cursed like you, she doesn't endanger and hurt people like you do"_

"_But it was an accident" Elsa cried trying to defend herself._

"_AN ACCIDENT" Anna yelled, walking up to her sister and shoving her in the chest. "I almost died Elsa and you stand there and say it was an accident"._

"_B-But I-I didn't mean to.." She tried to say, tears now slowly falling down her face as she tried to explain._

"_We should have known you'd never be able to control your powers Elsa" her mother said interrupting her, Elsa turned to her mother._

"_N-Not you too mamma" she said pleadingly, her mother wouldn't treat her like this, would she?_

"_You were trouble ever since you were born" her mother said coldly "and then you ended up almost killing Anna, our one normal child"_

"_No I didn't mean to" Elsa cried pulling against her restraints._

"_Why should we listen to anything you say" Said Anna "I tried to get your attention for years, but you just ignored me and left me alone to suffer"_

"_P-Please j-just l-let me explain" Elsa said pleading with them to let her try and explain herself._

_This time her mother made her way towards Elsa, when she reached her eldest daughters side Elsa looked up, a flicker of hope in her eyes that her mother would listen to her, these thoughts were dashed however when she received another slap to the face, this time much harder than the one Anna had given her, it caused Elsa to fall to the ground completely, a hand clutching her now bruised flesh._

_Elsa was shaking as tears now flowed unchecked from her eyes, her mother had a look of disgust on her face , as if she was staring at a rabid animal and not her own daughter._

"_W-W-Why?" Elsa sobbed holding the right side of her face in pain._

_Her mother suddenly grabbed Elsa's hand away from her face and struck her again._

"_Because…you …are …nothing…but …a…monster" she said slapping her again and again between each word, Elsa dropped to the floor her face red from the repeated abuse her mother was giving her, she was shaking and crying from the treatment, she peered up to see her father and sister smiling in amusement at her weak and abused state._

_But it didn't end there Elsa screamed in pain and shock as she was pulled up by her hair , her mother having grabbed her braid and yanked Elsa upon onto her knee's._

"_you are not fit to be called my daughter" she said as she leaned down to Elsa's face "you're a sick depraved creature who does nothing but cause destruction and pain to those you meet" she spat ._

_Her mother than let go and slowly walked back to the king and Anna , pausing briefly to turn back and give Elsa another withering glare that penetrated to her very soul ._

"_I should never have given birth to you" she said lowly as she re-joined the others._

_As soon as those words left her mother's mouth, Elsa felt as though her body was broken both physically and emotionally. She just couldn't comprehend what was happening, why her family were treating her like this._

_She suddenly felt herself being lifted up off the ground, two guards had grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her to her feet, she turned once again to her parents and Anna. They were now smiling at her , but there eyes were narrowed , making Elsa suddenly feel even worse as if something terrible was about to happen._

"_I see your wondering what we're smiling about sweetheart" said her mother in a false caring tone_

_Elsa continued to stare as her father continued_

"_You see Elsa we've come to a decision, you've proven to be much too dangerous to be allowed to roam around freely or to be even considered a proper human being" he said "and seeing as Anna is eighteen now anyway, she is of age where she can take the thrown, she'll be the only one who can with what's going to happen to you "her father said with smug grin._

"_W-What d-do you mean, what's g-going to h-happen to me" Elsa choked out, her voice cracking and her face red from tears and the repeated assault se had been through as her head darted from Anna and their parents._

"_well sweetie you see , we had thought about locking you in the dungeon for the rest of your pathetic excuse for a life" her mother answered , still using the same tone of false love and care which made Elsa wince just from hearing it._

"_But then that would be too good for you" she continued "we couldn't risk you escaping and causing any more harm to our kingdom, so we decided on a more permanent solution"_

_Elsa's eyes widened at the word permanent, she was filled with further dread as she looked at Anna who gave her an absolutely devious smile, and ran her finger across her neck in a slicing motion._

_She looked absolutely horrified now, the guards who had been holding Elsa began to drag her towards a door as her family followed, she tried to struggle and fight, but nothing seemed to work, not even her powers were working._

_Elsa's eyes were assaulted by a blinding light, which when it died away she found herself outside, in a large courtyard, there were people everywhere, servants, commoners, nobles even. They were all yelling at her and cursing her, she was lead through the crowd slowly as people began to throw rocks at her, she tried to shield herself but there was just too many, they even threw rotten food at her at one point._

_The guards had dragged her up onto some kind of stage which stood above the crowds of people, buts that's not what caught her attention._

_It was the wooden stocks._

_A few feet ahead of her sat the wooden contraption, and she was being dragged closer and closer to it every second until finally they were right in front of her, she was held down forcibly so that her head and hands fit into the slots, she winced as the top layer was slammed down onto her neck and wrists. She looked down at the crowds, who were now staring at her with looks of cheer and anticipation,a few more people threw rocks at her, hitting her in her face which she was now fully powerless to protect._

_She than heard footsteps approach her from behind and the slow grind of something being dragged along the ground, she already knew what it was. With each footstep the person took Elsa's breathing became harder and harder, tears were once again streaming down her face, her bloodshot eyes were wide and full of fear._

'_This can't be happening' she thought , her family loved her, they would never harm her , let alone let her be killed like this, like some common criminal sentenced to death , even after the abuse she had just suffered from them , she couldn't bring herself to believe it to be true. This had to be some trick, a cruel joke played on her as some kind of retribution for what she had done, Elsa kept thinking that in a minute they would drop the act and say it was all a prank and that they were sorry._

_But with each step closer and the continuing grinding noise came closer she felt her heart ache more and more with fear and grief._

_She remembered the words her parents and Anna had said to her._

"_Shut up you freak"_

"_It's what you deserve"_

"_Disgrace to our family"_

"_Sick depraved creature"_

"_Monster"_

_They thought she was a monster, some lesser creature that didn't deserve to live. Some diseased animal that had to be put down, Elsa just couldn't take it anymore and was about to scream out in denial when she heard a loud thud just behind her head._

_Craning her neck as far as she could to see, her eyes were filled with horror and dread at the person standing before her, Elsa's mouth opened in disbelief._

_There stood Anna with a grin etched across her face, her arm resting against a large executioners axe._

"_Surprised?" she said while looking down at her older sister's restrained form , her face tear stained and red, her hair was a mess and her dress now had cuts and tears in it , not to mention stain from the rotten food, she looked like a mess but Anna didn't really think it mattered due to what was coming next._

"_A-A-Ana?" Elsa chocked out, her voice was now gravely and broken. Her breathing started to fasten again as she stared up at her little sister, who showed her such love and kindness in the past, was now standing there with her death quite literally in hand._

"_P-Please Anna, don't d-do this please" she begged trying to get through to whatever part of her little sister was still in there._

"_why shouldn't I monster, you've caused nothing but pain and heartache your whole life, im only giving you what you deserve and this kingdom what it deserves, a proper leader who isn't some freak who endangers lives constantly" she said as she took her arm of the axe and placed both hand on its grip, and slowly raised it up to Elsa's eye level as if too put more fear into her and intimidate her with the sharp edge of the blade._

_Elsa's eyes were now focused on the blade placed in front of her face, her survival instincts kicking in as she tried to trash against the stocks, desperate for release. She couldn't die like this, not here, not today. Not by the hands of her sister who she had loved so dearly and sacrificed so much just to protect her, even if protecting her meant shutting her out, she had done it with Anna's best interest at heart._

"_B-BUT Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS ANNA, I-IM' YOUR S-SISTER I LOVE YOU" Elsa sobbed desperately trying to convey her emotions to Anna, begging her to remember all the times they had spent as children and all the times she had played with Anna, comforted her when she was scared or had a nightmare, when she had stayed by her side when she was sick, or took care of her when she had fallen and scrapped her knee. All these memories and experiences flashed through her mind as Anna raised the axe over Elsa's head._

"_NO ANNA PLEASE YOU CANT DO THIS PLEASE" she cried "PLEASE JUST STOP"_

_Anna smiled gleefully as she held the axe up above Elsa's head, starring deep into her sister's piercing blue bloodshot eyes that were now begging and pleading her not to do it._

"_SEE YA SIS" she yelled as she swung the axe down finally._

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Elsa screamed as she awoke in fear , she was crying and her face was covered in sweat, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes were wide with absolute terror.

Elsa was breathing heavy and had a death grip on her blankets, she worriedly glanced around the room, she was still in her bed in the ice palace. But now her bed was an absolute mess, the blankets and sheets were sprawled all over the place, and in her nightmare induced fear she had knocked over a large ice ornament that sat next to her bed, it now lay on the floor in pieces.

She was still shaken up from her dreams, putting a hand on her chest to steady herself all she felt was the pounding of her heart, it was beating so fast. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Anna's face as she had executed her, it was full of glee and evil. Elsa would be haunted by that image for some time, she just knew it.

Shakily getting up out of bed she left her bedroom and decided she needed some air to clear her head. She made her way through the halls which were shimmering in the moonlight being shone through the ice itself, it was somewhat comforting to Elsa as she made her way out to the balcony.

The moon shone its light done upon the northern mountain and Elsa's ice castle stood out like a beacon in the barren cold heights, she felt rather proud of herself for creating such a thing, her own private sanctuary, a fortress where she could be free and not have to worry about harming anyone else…...or anyone harming her.

She was still shaken from the nightmare, it had seemed so real. She could still feel the phantom pain of her mother slapping her repeatedly while calling her such vile things. She knew in reality her mother would never do such things, neither would her father or Anna. But the nightmare was so real she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Which also got her thinking about Anna, was she alright, should she have left Anna back there by herself, and with that Han's guy, something about him rubbed her the wrong way, what would happen to Arendelle in her absence , would Anna be able to keep the peace. Anna was the nicest kindest person Elsa had ever known, but in reality she knew that running a kingdom was a very heavy responsibility, she didn't know what to do. Should she stay here or go back to Arendelle?

And there was something else on her mind, she had a strange feeling that she couldn't pinpoint it, she had experienced something like it before she knew she had.

Elsa suddenly clutched her head in pain, her body was struggling to hold itself upright as she was assaulted by strange images.

There was a strange green glow , and then it changed to a strange vortex like shape which seemed to be strangling her, weird markings flashed in her head which made her feel even more disoriented. And then their came a high pitched voice which filled her head with screams.

_'ANNA ANNA WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU GOT TO HELP ME'_

Which was followed by an image of a blurry figure, it was small about the height of a child and was surrounded by darkness.

Than it suddenly stopped, the visions faded and Elsa found her mind was once again clear. She stood up slowly, holding onto the balcony as to steady herself.

What was that? , was it merely her overworked imagination playing tricks on her, or was it some form of daydream or more likely a continuing nightmare of some kind?.

Elsa couldn't put her finger on it, it seemed so real. Even more real than her nightmare, it was if it was actually happening… if it actually had happened to her, a long time ago.

Elsa decided to retire to bed once again, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. She hoped that this time she could have a good night's rest, and that it would ease her troubled mind.

Miles away from Elsa's ice castle unbeknownst to her, Anna had sought out shelter and was now resting inside a small dry cave she had found, and curled up next to her was a younger version of Elsa, sleeping soundly against her now older sisters side.

* * *

**To** **be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 questions and concerns

**Okay i ****will call** **7** **year old elsa little elsa because the name** it **adorable**

* * *

It had taken Anna awhile to find some shelter for the night, especially since she had to carry an unconscious Elsa in her arms, but luckily the girl wasn't very heavy and soon Anna had found a small cave that they could rest in for the night, it was dry and she had been able to make a small fire to keep them warm, even though she wasn't sure if Elsa needed warmth due to her powers but she thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sitting there with the smaller girl huddled up to her side, Anna couldn't help but smile softly at Elsa's small form, and she was sleeping soundly with her chest rising slowly with her breathing, Anna lightly stroked her platinum blond hair which made Elsa smile in her sleep. Anna thought back to when she first saw her hours earlier, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She knew that this was Elsa, but not_ her_ Elsa. This one had a certain brightness to her that showed in her face when she smiled, it was exactly how Anna remembered when they were younger, before Elsa shut her out. Whenever Anna thought back to when they were younger and had played together every day, sometimes the memory seemed….different. She definitely remembered all the fun they had, building snowmen and ice skating, or just having fun around the castle, but sometimes there was a distinct feeling that something was off about it, as if it was missing something important.

'_But what?' _Anna thought.

'_what could I possibly be missing, it's not like you can lose a memory overnight'_

Before she could further ponder her thoughts, she heard a small groan coming from her side. Looking down she saw that Elsa was awakening. She released a yawn as she slowly lifted her head of Anna and raised her arms up as she stretched; her eyes flickered open as she took in her surroundings, for a second she seemed alarmed as to where she was before turning and finding Anna sitting next to her.

"A-Anna" she said still sounding a bit tired.

"Where are we?" the smaller girl said as she shook of her tiredness and looked around to see they were now in a cave.

"We're in a cave, sorry it's not great like the palace…..or warm for that matter, but do you need warmth or is it cold for you, or is the cold to you like warm for us?" Anna said as she rambled on slightly before noticing the confused look on the younger princess's face.

"Um…Sorry" Anna said slightly embarrassed, this was no time for her to be badgering her time travelling sister with questions, even though she did really want to know what the deal was with Elsa's abilities.

No she needed to be the responsible one and now, no matter how it happened or why, she now had to be the older sibling and take care of the younger one.

Even though in retrospect she didn't really have a lot to base how to do that on, due to the older Elsa not being there for her.

But she thought that she would just do all the things she wished that Elsa would have done for her when she was growing up on her own, that should work….right?

"Anna why aren't we home in the castle?" Elsa asked in confusion, she still didn't know exactly how she got here, although she assumed it had something to do with the strange green runes, but where had they come from?

Anna however was silenced by the question and now was internally debating whether or not to tell Elsa the truth, wouldn't this have some weird effect on the timeline or something if the younger her knew about all this.

'_But then if she knew already why would she have run away? Aaaargh this is so confusing!' _Anna thought in frustration before leaning down to Elsa's level with a comforting smile.

"Well, you see I'm out here looking for you" she said slowly, Elsa's face scrunched up in confusion as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

'_She's so cute!' _Anna thought before continuing.

"What I mean is the older you, she left Arendelle" she said calmly as Elsa frowned at the answer.

"But why?" she asked innocently.

Anna quickly thought of a reply that would seem believable without revealing that she had practically frozen all of Arendelle and the kingdom was now in danger.

"….Uuum, well you see…there was this….and…" Anna fumbled as she tried to come up with some excuse.

Elsa's eyes widened as a look of realisation washed over her face.

"Don't tell me…." She began as Anna looked nervous at whatever conclusion Elsa had reached.

"We had a fight didn't we!" the younger girl exclaimed loudly.

Anna looked at her with her mouth slightly agape as Elsa was now becoming more hysterical as she hugged Anna's midsection tightly; she looked up at her now older younger sister with tears rapidly welling in her eyes.

"Whatever it is that happened I'm sorry Anna!" she said as she began to sniffle.

"I'm s-sorry!" the girl cried before burying her head into Anna's dress, the older girl could feel the moistness quickly spreading across her midsection and quickly wrapped her arms around the girl and began to shush her gently.

"No, no Elsa it's nothing like that" she said as she patted her sisters back, Elsa looked up at her and sniffled slightly.

"….I-It's not?" she asked softly.

"No" Anna said gently as she wiped away the tears from Elsa's face, the younger girl now looking confused once again.

"But then why d-did the older me leave?" Elsa asked as Anna once again was trying to come up with an answer.

"Because…..Because she was sad I guess, and didn't think anyone was there for her" Anna said as she thought back to the final moments she had seen Elsa running across the lake, there was fear in her eyes not of what the townspeople would do, but of what she would do to them, Anna desperately needed to find her and make things right, not just with the fate of Arendelle but with the two of them.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small hand rubbing her arm reassuringly; she looked down to see Elsa looking up at her, her eyes now shining with optimism and childlike excitement.

"Don't worry Anna; I know you can make it better. That's what you do; you always make me feel happy when I'm feeling sad or when I feel scared, you're always there" Elsa said to Anna who was looking at her with a bemused expression.

Elsa really thought that? It seemed strange after so long to hear these things coming from her sister, but then again this was the younger Elsa, before things she had shut her out. Looking down at Elsa she suddenly felt a rush of confidence and swore that she would make things right, she would bring Elsa home and then things would be the way they once had, and Elsa would once again look at her the way her younger self was now.

"Yeah, I will I promise" Anna said as Elsa smiled and snuggled closer to Anna as they waited for sleep to claim them, tomorrow would be a new day and the beginning of their quest.

Anna still didn't know how or why her sister had suddenly arrived here the way she did, but she vowed that they would find out together, and she would find a way to get her sister home.

Both of them.


	4. Chapter 4 Oaken's trading post

Anna and Elsa had woken up later than Anna had planned that morning and the fire was just dying down, so after getting read they set off to continue their journey.

The princesses been travelling for the entire day and it was now evening; the younger girl had spent a lot of the journey being carried by Anna since she would get tired from walking. However Elsa had one advantage Anna didn't, and that was she wasn't affected by the cold.

'_I need to find somewhere to get some warmer clothes and fast' _Anna thought as she was currently giving Elsa a piggy back ride up a small slope.

'_Snow ! It had to be snow'_ she thought.

'She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjord's in white sand and warmth and-'

"Hey Anna look!" Elsa suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the older princess thought pattern.

She looked up to see Elsa pointing at something in the distance, craning her head up she saw puffs of smoke rising up over a nearby ridge a few hundred meters away.

"Fire!" Anna said before giving a small sigh of relief, fire meant people and maybe they could be of some help, however as she sighed her body leant down slightly and that was enough for the snow to give way.

"Aaarggh" Anna cried out as she was sent tumbling down the snow bank, Elsa had fallen off and was sliding behind her sister except she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ahahahahaha, this is great" Elsa cried as she finally came to a stop, she got up slowly and looked ahead, only to see Anna fall into a small stream of ice water and she had lost her cloak.

Elsa quickly run up to the edge of the water and saw Anna slowly get up and begin to waddle across.

"coldcoldcoldcoldcold!" Anna repeated as she made her way across, however as she did the small noise of Elsa clearing her throat caught her attention.

Turning back she saw her sister standing on the other side of the stream giving her a wide eyed look as she raised her arms up, indicating she wanted Anna to carry her across.

"Oh come on really?" She asked with a small whine.

Elsa gave a simple nod, as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"But you aren't going to feel the cold, you could walk across, or even ON the water" Anna said with a small pleading tone as she didn't really want to have to go in the water again, but then she looked at Elsa and saw that she was unsure of Anna's words, as well as the fact that the water would probably be up to her knee's Anna gave a small sigh before nodding and quickly waddled back across and scooped Elsa up in her arms and made her way over again as fast as she could.

"Thanks Anna" Elsa said softy as she hugged her sister and rested her head into the crook of Anna's neck which caused the older princess to smile slightly as she tried to supress her shivers and made her way towards the source of the smoke.

"N-No problem Elsa" Anna said shivering slightly as she walked past several trees and bushes before finally a wooden cabin came into view, it was well lit and appeared to be in service.

By now Anna's dress had stiffened due to the combination of falling in cold water and the weather and she was barely managing to make her way to the establishment, Elsa had hopped down and was holding Anna's hand as she hurried her sister along, realising that the sooner they got inside the sooner Anna would feel better.

Anna walked up the first step and then had some trouble making it up the second, so Elsa stepped up in front and tried to pull Anna up, which did give her some help as she manoeuvred her near solid dress up the steps.

The two sisters looked up at the sign which hung from the door, Anna brushed off the snow which accidently brushed onto Elsa.

"Sorry" Anna said with a wince, although Elsa merely gave her a mock glare before brushing the snow off herself.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" Anna read before another small patch of snow fell down from a smaller sign.

"Ooh and sauna" she read on the smaller sign.

She turned to Elsa only to see her sister already in front of her and pulling her hand impatiently.

"Come on Anna, we gotta get you warm or else you might get sick, and then how are we gonna find big me and get back to Arrendelle" the younger girl said with a firm tone, however it only sounded cute coming from the small girl as she pulled her sister along, Anna suppressed a giggle as she dutifully followed.

Anna walked in after her sister and instantly felt better as the warmth washed over her, Elsa walked ahead slightly looking at some items on a small shelf and Anna walked up behind her trying to shake off the cold feeling in her legs.

"Yoo hoo" a voice from the left of them called, Anna turned and smiled as she saw a man sitting behind the counter, he had a green woollen knit hat with a matching sweater and a large moustache that connected to his hair, and he smiled at the two kindly, he must be Oaken.

"Big summer blowout. Ve have half off on Svimsuits, Clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention" he said pulling out a brown bottle and motioning towards it.

"Ja?"

"Oh great" Anna said slightly confused, didn't he know what was going on outside?

"But for now…um, how about boots, winter boots and dresses?" Anna inquired.

"That vould be in our winter department" Oaken said gesturing to the left hand corner of the cabin.

Anna looked over to see a pair of winter boots, and a dress and accessories, next to a rope and a small pick axe.

"Oh" Anna said as she waddled over their slowly, Elsa who had been looking at a small plush animal quickly followed Anna over to the section of the outpost.

She took a glance at the man behind the counter who waved to her and smiled kindly, she gave a small curtesy before Anna looked down at her in concern.

"Were going to need something for you too" she said as Elsa looked up in confusion.

"But why?" Elsa said tilting her head slightly.

"Because" Anna said with a firmer tone "I don't want you going out there in nothing but your night dress"

"But the cold doesn't bother me" Elsa said with a neutral expression, Anna gave her a look. It was the same look that their Mama gave them when she was scolding them or telling to behave and not cause any mischief.

"Even so, it isn't good for you to be out there like that, you're not even wearing shoes" she pointed down to Elsa's feet which were still bare.

Elsa gave a small sigh of defeat as Anna walked over to a small coat that was a navy blue colour, and just the right size for Elsa, she leaned down and Elsa allowed Anna to put the coat on her and button it up at the front, as well as place a pair of dark blue almost black boots on her feet before standing up and giving her younger sister a smile.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked as Elsa shook her head before turning back to look at the items she had been interested in earlier.

Anna picked up the dress and the boots and walked back over to the counter.

"Oh, and I was just wondering, has another young woman…the Queen perhaps I don't know, passed through here?" she asked as she placed the items on the counter.

"Only one's crazy enough to be out here in this storm are you dear and the little lass" he said as Elsa had made her way to the counter next to Anna.

As if on cue the bell jingled on the front door as it opened, in stepped a tall male figure blanketed in snow, who immediately began to brush it off, his breathing was slightly heavy as he turned to the where the three where standing.

"You and this fellow" Oaken said suddenly.

"Yoohoo, big summer blowout" he said once again bringing out the brown bottle of sun balm.

The man walked over to where Anna was standing and stood in front of her, Elsa had moved back behind her sister as she felt slightly afraid of the man, Anna placed and arm protectively around Elsa while also trying to look away from his face as she hummed slightly.

"Carrots" his muffled voice suddenly said.

"Huh?" Anna said with a slight frown, however she instantly moved back and tried to whistle again as he leaned in closer.

"Behind you" he said as Anna moved her dress out of the way, Elsa moved back to Anna's right side and peaked up at the strange man with one eye hidden behind Anna's.

"Oh right, excuse me" Anna said, noticing he was referring to a small bunch of carrots behind her on the shelf.

Moving out the way she placed her arm back around Elsa comfortingly as the younger girl watched on as the man chucked the carrots onto the counter and marched off into a corner off the store.

"Real howler in July, yes?' Oaken said as the man picked up the pick axe and rope that had been near the dress Anna had picked.

"Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The north mountain" the man said as he walked back over to the counter.

"The north mountain?" Anna repeated to herself as Elsa looked up at her before looking back over to the counter at the two men.

"That'll be forty" Oaken said as the other one looked confused at the price.

"Forty? No ten" he said in confusion.

"Oh dear that's no good, see this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem"

"You want to talk about supply and demand problem" the man said motioning to the window, Elsa looked over to see a sled packed with large squares of ice.

"I sell ice for a living"

"Ooh that's a rough business to be in right now, haha I mean that is really…" Anna began before noticing the man's deadpan expression, she cleared her throat nervously.

"Um that's unfortunate" she said with a softer tone.

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken Sauna, Yoohoo" he said waving, Elsa looked to see several people in the sauna who waved back at him she waved back as did Anna.

"Tens's all I've got, help me out" the man pleaded.

"Ok" Oaken said before moving the carrots forward.

"Ten will get you this and no more"

Anna decided to cut in, she needed to know exactly what had been going on in the north mountain, it was probably be Elsa, what other explanation could there be.

"Just tell me one thing, exactly what was going on, on the north mountain, did it seem …._Magical_?" Anna said as the man who turned to her and pulled down his scarf.

Elsa however had made her way back to the window and peered outside, the sled seemed to be by itself, but then what had pulled it?

Suddenly however a large brown shape caught her vision and she looked over to the right side of the trading post porch to see a large reindeer standing there.

Her face instantly lit up as she smiled at the reindeer, it was running around in the snow and licking it up with his tongue. The reindeer however looked up as it saw Elsa looking at him and smiled at her, it made its way up closer to the window and gave a soft snort as it looked at the young girl.

Elsa couldn't help but smile brightly at the reindeer and reached her hand up the window, the reindeer touched its nose to the same spot and she couldn't feel it through the glass.

However this wall interrupted by the sounds of protest coming from behind her, she turned around and let out a gasp as she saw the man from earlier being lifted up into the air by Oaken who was much taller then he let on and had walked over towards the door and opened it, ignoring the cries of protest as he threw the man out into the snow.

"ByeBye" he called before closing the door and walking back in as the two sisters looked on in surprise as he sat back down behind the counter.

"I am sorry about this violence, especially in front of the young lass there" he said smiling over at Elsa who was now at Anna's side once again.

"I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we will have good feelings" he said as he brought a jar full of fish heads up onto the counter before reaching down again and pulling out a small plush snow hare toy.

"And that for the young miss" he said smiling down at Elsa before looking at Anna.

"So it was just the outfits and the boots ja?" he asked.

Anna looked down at the items on the counter.

"Uhh" she mumbled as she looked to the window.

Elsa tugged on her dress hem which got her attention; leaning down Elsa leaned closer to her.

"We should ask that man if he can help us find the big me" Elsa said in a hushed tone.

"He has a really nice reindeer, and a sled, we could find her a lot faster" Elsa said with an excited smile on her face.

Anna stood up and glanced outside one more time before turning back to Oaken.

"Actually, I think we'll take these too" she said picking up the extra equipment left behind and paying for them, she handed the small plush hare to Elsa who smiled at it widely.

"Thank you" she said to Oaken as Anna was busy putting on the winter clothing, once she was done the two stepped outside once more, this time however Anna was feeling much better.

She looked over at a nearby shed that she had seen the man move his sled near.

"well here goes nothing" she said as he took Elsa's hand in hers and walked towards it.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven were in the barn. It was surprising that the barn hadn't caught fire yet, but it was significantly cooler in there than it was outside. He had a lute with him and began playing.  
"Reindeers are better than people," he sang. "Sven, don't you think that's true?"  
Sven nodded his head to the music as Kristoff continued, acting as Sven.  
"_Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. Every one of them's bad. Except you._" Kristoff smiled. "Oh, thanks buddy. But, people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"  
As Sven, Kristoff went on. "_That's once again true, for all... except you._"  
"You got me. Let's call it a night."  
_"Good night."_  
"Don't let the frost bite... bite." Kristoff trailed off. Suddenly the door opened and he jumped. In came little Elsa and anna , who was trying to hide a smirk.  
"Nice duet."  
"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kristoff asked, leaning back against his pile of hay.  
"I need you to take me up the North Mountain."  
"I don't take people places and bring kids." Kristoff closed his eyes. All of a sudden, a bag landed on his stomach. He let out an "Umph!" of surprise and looked at the bag's contents, then at little elsa and anna.  
"Take us up the North Mountain."  
He looked at her, then settled back down.  
"Look, I know how to stop this... winter"  
Kristoff looked at her again, but once again settled. "We leave at dawn... and you forgot the carrots for Sven."  
Suddenly a bag of carrots hit him in the face. He got up. "Ow!"  
"We leave now. Right now come on elsa." Little elsa and anna stepped outside and gained her composure, though she didn't want to leave the coolness of the barn. With a snap of her fingers, she tried again to cool the air. It worked, but only for a few seconds. A moment later, Kristoff and Sven walked out of the barn.  
"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5 wolves

**(A/N:I think that older anna will act like older sister to little elsa also i'm calling older elsa queen elsa and younger elsa little elsa because they same name it will confused)**

* * *

They had been riding for half an hour now, with both Kristoff and Elsa were silent, listening to the beat of Sven's hooves on the ground. Then finally, Kristoff asked a question. "So, what made the Queen go all ice crazy?"

Anna sighed, at least they had something to talk about. "Oh.. Well it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out, because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

Kristoff and little elsa was looking at her in complete and utter confusion when he cut her off. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

She carried on, not totally listening to him. "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-

He looked at her and glared, turning to her. "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" He almost yelled at her.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." She said, looking at her hands, she was pretty sure she was getting a bit sunburned.

He got up close too her. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

She looked him up and down and nervously slide away from him. "Yes they did.. But Hans is not a stranger." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes at her and smiled, turning back to the front of the sled. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

She looked at him like it was obvious. "Of the southern Isles."

"What's his favourite food?"

She thought back to their song. "sandwich"

"Best friend's name?"

She blinked, thinking for a name. "Probably Jerry."

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy." She smiled

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." She told him, why was he asking her these questions?

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

She looked at him weirdly. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it." He said smugly.

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince and a kid here. " She glared at him.

"All men do it." He said defensively.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?" She put on her glare again.

"No. But I have friends who are."

She laughed. "You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it."

Sven suddenly stopped, pricking his ears up and looking around in the bright lit day. Kristoff looked around too. "Stop talking." He told anna.

"No no no, I'd like to meet these-" He clammed his hand over her mouth to shut her up. She grumbled angrily and pulled his hand away. She was about to say something again when she interrupted her. "I mean it." He said quietly. The woods were eerily quiet, not even a bird was tweeting. Then he heard a low growl from near them and his eyes widened. "Sven, go!"

Sven instantly started galloping as quickly as he could and Elsa looked at Kristoff, a little worried. "What's going on?"

"Wolves." They started to hear thing running near them. "We must have woken them up."

She looked around, a little scared. "Wolves, what do we do?"

"I've got this. You just.. don't fall off and don't get eaten." He said quickly, she wasn't going to be any help at all.

"But I want to help!" She said, a bit disappointing. This was the most adventure she'd ever had.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

She blinked. "Excuse me!?" She yelled, really annoyed.

Just when she said that, a wolf pounced at them from the side of the sled, but luckily Kristoff reacted quickly, kicking it off and sent it hurtling backwards into a tree. "Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff yelled, grunting.

She glared at him, grabbing a guitar she found on the sled and swung it at Kristoff''s head. "Its true love!" She roared and instead of hitting Kristoff, the guitar hits a wolf that just pounced.

Anna Little Elsa and Kristoff were still in the sled, trying to keep the wolfs off as Sven galloped. But then they heard the sound of Sven grunt in shock, and they both looked forward, seeing the massive gorge ahead.

Elsa panicked and called to Sven. "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoved a satchel in them arms and scooped them up, tossing her onto Sven. "I do!" He unhooked Sven's harness and shouted. "Jump, Sven!"

Sven jumped, landing on the other side of the gorge with anna little Elsa on his back. Kristoff's sled followed them, but it lost momentum and he leaped off, slamming onto the side of the cliff. He looked down at the ground, watching his sled break into pieces at the bottom of the gorge. "..But I just paid it off."

Anna little Elsa came running over too him, helping him up before he can slip off the edge. When they were out of danger, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Anna watched the wolves stop at the edge of the other side of the gorge, growling at them.

She looked at Kristoff nervously. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it." She heard him groan. "And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore come on elsa." She started to walk away sadly.

Soon Sven had had a conversation with Kristoff and they were walking after her. "Hold up. We're coming!" Kristoff said with a groan.

Little Elsa looked at him and stopped. "You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Kristoff laughed as he followed her, with Sven tagging along behind.


	6. Chapter 6 meeting Olaf

Kristoff, Sven little elsa, and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain. As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of something far below. Anna said Arendelle."

Then Kristoff said It's completely frozen."

What happened to Arendelle?" Little elsa Said

Anna froze she didn't how to said this

Umm well you see your older self ran away and accidentally cast an eternal winter." Anna said. what why did my older self ran away and accidentally cast a eternal winter?" little elsa said, ...But it'll be fine. Your older self will

thaw it." Anna said, then Kristoff said Will she?" ...Yeah. Now come on. This way to

the North Mountain?"Anna said

She points straight ahead.

More like this way."Kristoff said

He points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.

Wow that big mountain." Little elsa Said,

Anna, Kristoff little elsa, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The

hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks

them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes. I never knew winter could be so

beautiful." Anna said,

Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere. We'll call that

voice OLAF.

YEAH...It really is beautiful,

isn't it? But it's so white. You

know, how about a little color?

Must we bleach the joy out of it

all? I'm thinking like maybe some

crimson, chartreuse... the voice said

While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff little elsa look around for the

source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually

be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in

branches, just as baffled as they are.

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind

them.

How bout yellow-no, not yellow.

Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." Olaf said He stops between Kristoff and Anna little Elsa . They look down at him.

How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna.

Am I right?' Olaf said

Anna who SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head,

sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

Hi!" Olaf said,

You're creepy."Kristoff said

Kristoff tosses the head to little elsa who screamed and they commence a

game of hot potato.

I don't want it!" Little elsa Said

Backatchya!" Kristoff said

Please don't drop me." Olaf said

Don't!" Anna said

Come on, it's just a head." Kristoff said

No!" Little elsa Said

Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving.

All right, we got off to a bad

start." Olaf said

Ew, ew, the body!" Anna said Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf

smiles happily, then looks confused.

Wait, what am I looking at right

now? Why are you hanging off the

earth like a bat?" Olaf said, ...Okay. Wait one second." Anna Said,

Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.

Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf said,

You're welcome." Anna said

Now I'm perfect." Olaf said

She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea.

Well, almost." Anna said

She digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as

Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the

way through his head.

Woo! Head rush!" Olaf Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was

just... Are you okay?" Anna said

Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his

eyes. He lights up.

Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!

I've always wanted a nose.

(going cross-eyed to look

at his tiny nose)

So cute. It's like a little baby

unicorn." Olaf said

Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking

out the back of his head, and pushes it forward.

What? Hey! Whoa.

(seeing his now big nose)

Oh, I love it even more! Hah...

All right, let's start this thing

over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I

like warm hugs." Olaf said

Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It

takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.

Olaf?...That's right, Olaf." Anna said

...And you are?" Said

Oh, um...I'm Anna." She said

And who's the funky-looking donkey

over there?" Olaf said

That's Sven." She said

Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf said ...Sven.

Who the little girl?" Olaf said,

That elsa." anna said

Then Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused.

Oh. They're-oh, okay...

(accepting it)

Makes things easier for me." Olaf said

Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose. Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss

my nose." Olaf said

(gushes)

I like you, too!

Olaf, did my big me build you?" Said

Yeah. Why?" Olaf said

Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies

it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.

Do you know where she is?" Anan said

(studying the arm)

Fascinating... Kristoff said OLAF Yeah. Why?

Do you think you could show us the

way?" Anna said

Yeah. Why?" Olaf said, (bending the arm)

How does this work?" Kristoff said,

Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face. Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus

here." He said

(to Anna)

Yeah, why?" Olaf said

I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to

bring back summer." Kristoff said

Olaf (shocked)

Summer?

(sinking into wistfulness)

Oh, I don't know why but I've

always loved the idea of summer,

and sun, and all things hot.

KRISTOFF Really? I'm guessing you don't have

much experience with heat.

OLAF Nope. But sometimes I like to close

my eyes and imagine what it'd be

like when summer does come.

DISSOLVE TO:

OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD - PERFECT SUMMER DAY

Olaf walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining

behind him. He SINGS.

"In Summer"

OLAF BEES'LL BUZZ / KIDS'LL BLOW DANDELION FUZZ / AND I'LL BE DOING WHATEVER SNOW DOES IN SUMMER.

-Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach.

OLAF (CONT'D) A DRINK IN MY HAND / MY SNOW UP AGAINST THE BURNING SAND / PROB'LY GETTING GORGEOUSLY TANNED IN SUMMER. -Olaf sails in a boat.

OLAF (CONT'D) I'LL FINALLY SEE A SUMMER BREEZE / BLOW AWAY A WINTER STORM /

-Olaf floats in the water. All his pieces begin to separate.

OLAF (CONT'D) AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SOLID WATER / WHEN IT GETS WARM.

-Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen.

OLAF (CONT'D) AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE / WHAT MY BUDDIES ALL THINK OF ME / JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH COOLER I'LL BE IN SUMMER . . !

-Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance.

OLAF (CONT'D) DA DA . . . DA DOO / AH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BOO.

-Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub.

OLAF (CONT'D) THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO INTENSE / PUT `EM TOGETHER, IT JUST MAKES SENSE!

-Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls.

OLAF (CONT'D) RATDADAT DAD DADA DOO . . .

-Olaf bounds down a grassy hill.

OLAF (CONT'D) WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE / BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A...

He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it

OLAF (CONT'D) HAPPY SNOWMAN!

-Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He

relaxes and stares at the blue sky.

OLAF (CONT'D) WHEN LIFE GETS ROUGH I LIKE TO HOLD ON TO MY DREAM / OF RELAXING IN THE SUMMER SUN JUST LETTING OFF STEAM!

Sven, Anna, Kristoff, little elsa, and Olaf have a picnic.

OLAF (CONT'D) OH THE SKY WILL BE BLUE / AND YOU GUYS'LL BE THERE TOO / WHEN I FINALLY DO WHAT FROZEN THINGS DO IN SUMMER!

I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said

Don't you dare." Anna and little elsa said together

OLAF IN SUMMER!"

Olaf sings the final note. We swing around him and return to:

REALITY. He then straightens up and smiles.

So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's

go bring back summer!" Olaf said,

Olaf grabs Anna's and little elsa's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

I'm coming!" Anna said,

Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all

of them like they're nuts.

Somebody's got to tell him." Kristoff


	7. Chapter 7 found elsa

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, little elsa, and Olaf move through hostile terrain.

Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.

So how exactly are you planning to

stop this weather?"Kristoff said Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna said, little elsa look at her, i mean your older self she said,That's your plan? My ice business

is riding on you talking to your

sister. Kristoff said Yup." Anna said

Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where

he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He

stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike.

So you're not at all afraid of her? He said

Why would I be?" Anna said,

Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest,

gentlest, warmest person ever. Olaf said

Little Elsa smiles.

Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso.

Oh, look at that. I've been

impaled." Olaf said,

Anna little elsa and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of

the mountain goes straight up.

What now?" Little elsa said

Kristoff looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack.

KRISTOFF ...It's too steep. I've only got

one rope, and you two don't know how to

climb mountains.

Says who?" Anna said

Sven nudges Kristoff and little elsa, who looks up to see Anna trying to

climb the cliff's flat face.

What are you doing?" Kristoff said

...I'm going to see my sister." Anna said

You're going to kill yourself." Little elsa Said

Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds.

I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff said

You're distracting me." Anna said

Or there. How do you know that older me even

wants to see you?" Little elsa Said

I'm just blocking you out cause I

gotta concentrate here." Anna said

You know, most people who disappear

into the mountains want to be

alone." Kristoff said

Nobody wants to be alone. Except

maybe you-" Anna said

I'm not alone... I have friends,

remember? Kristoff said

Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.

You mean the love experts?" Little elsa said

Yes, the love experts!" Kristoff

Anna realizes she's stuck.

...Please tell me I'm almost there." Said

REVEAL: she's only about six feet up. Her muscles shake.

Hang on." He said

He pulls the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from

behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.

Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is

going to solve the problem, but I

found a staircase that leads

exactly where you want it to go." Olaf said

Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna said

Anna drops off the cliff. Kristoff catches her.

Thanks! That was like a crazy trust

exercise." Anna said

She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off.

Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck.

Anna, Kristoff, little elsa, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace.

ANNA Whoa.

Did big me build that?" Little elsa Said in awe

Then Kristoff said Now that's ice. I might cry.

Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna said,

Anna climbs the steps with Olaf little elsa. Sven tries to follow. His

hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction.

Kristoff runs to his aide.

All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff said

Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him.

You stay right here, buddy." He said

Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his

tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.

...Flawless. Kristoff said

Anna arrives at the door. Hesitates.

...Knock... Olaf said

(she doesn't)

Just knock...

(she doesn't. To Kristoff and little elsa)

Why isn't she knocking...? Do you

think she knows how to knock?

Anna finally KNOCKS. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors

slide open.

Ha. It opened. That's a first. Anna said,

Anna goes to step in. Kristoff and little elsa follows. She gets a thought,

stops them.

You two should probably wait out here." Anna said

What? Kristoff said, Why can i go inside little elsa whined

Well because I don't big you to see you because she will freak out okay." anna said

Okay... little elsa said

Anna to Kristoff and Last time I introduced her to a

guy, she froze everything." She said

But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice

is my life." Kristoff said

Bye, Sven." Olaf said

Olaf starts to head inside." Anna stops him.

You too, Olaf." Anna said

Me?" Olaf

Just give us a minute." Anna said

Okay." Olaf said

As Anna walks inside. Olaf starts counting.

One...two... Olaf counting

Kristoff and little elsa joins in.

Three...four...they said

Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but

also eerie.

Elsa? It's me...Anna?!" Anna said

Anna slips. Steadies herself.

Anna." Queen elsa said

Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna,

looks to her longingly.

Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.

Wow elsa you look different... It's a

good different... And this place

is amazing." Anna said

Thank you, I never knew what I was

capable of." Queen elsa

Anna starts to climb the stairs.

...I'm so sorry about what

happened. If I'd known- but she was cut off by

Queen Elsa backs up, away from Anna.

No, it's okay. You don't have to

apologize... But you should

probably go, please." Queen elsa

But I just got here." Anna said

A ...You belong in Arendelle." Queen elsa

So do you." Anna said

Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more.

No, I belong here. Alone. Where I

can be who I am without hurting

anybody." Queen elsa said

Meanwhile outside little elsa was listening

Why she means by without hurting anybody?" Little elsa

Then Anna said ...Actually, about that-

58...59...60." Olaf said

Wait. What is that?" Queen elsa said

Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves.

Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said

ELSA (shocked)

Olaf?

Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated.

OLAF (bashful)

You built me. You remember that?

And you're alive?" Queen elsa said

Um...I think so?" Olaf said

Anna kneels down beside Olaf.

He's just like the one we built as

kids... We were so close. We can

be like that again."Anna said

Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her.

FLASH CUT TO:

FLASHBACK: Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers.

YOUNG ELSA Anna!

Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her.

FLASH CUT TO:

THE PRESENT: Elsa's face sinks in pain.

No, we can't." Queen elsa

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps.

Goodbye, Anna." Queen elsa said

Elsa, wait- anna said

I'm just trying to protect you." Queen elsa

Outside

Little elsa was sill listening, and what does big me mean by i'm just trying to protect you?" she said

Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues.

You don't have to protect me. I'm

not afraid. Please don't shut me

out again.

Anna SINGS.

"First Time in Forever, Reprise"

ANNA (CONT'D) PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE ANYMORE.

`CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I FINALLY UNDERSTAND. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND. WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN TOGETHER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR. `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I WILL BE RIGHT HERE.

They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa

turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.

ELSA Anna,

PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS. GO ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES.

ANNA Yeah, but-

ELSA I know!

YOU MEAN WELL, BUT LEAVE ME BE. YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE.

Elsa opens up the balcony doors.

ELSA (CONT'D) JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME.

ANNA ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT.

ELSA WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?

ANNA I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?

ELSA WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?

ANNA ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW.

ELSA What?

Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

ANNA You kind of set off an eternal

winter...everywhere.

ELSA Everywhere?

ANNA It's okay, you can just unfreeze

it.

ELSA No, I can't. I don't know how.

ANNA Sure you can. I know you can.

Snow starts to swirl around the room.

ANNA (CONT'D) CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

ELSA (panicking)

I'M SUCH A FOOL! I CAN'T BE FREE!

ANNA YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID.

ELSA NO ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!

The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.

ANNA WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER.

ELSA I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!

ANNA WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE.

ELSA ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!

ANNA DON'T PANIC.

ELSA THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!

ANNA WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT.

ELSA YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!

ANNA WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER...

But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening

blizzard taking over the room.

ELSA NO!

ANNA (O.S.) WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE...

Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out.

ELSA I CAN'T!

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and

then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.

Anna is STRUCK right in the heart. She grasps her chest in

pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees.

Queen gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff

rush into the room to Anna's side.

Anna. Are you okay?" Kristoff said

I'm okay... I'm elsa? Anna said

Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain.

ELSA (scared)

Who's this? Wait, it doesn't

matter. You have to go,

No, I know we can figure this out,

together-

(desperate)

How? What power do you have to stop

this winter? To stop me?" Queen Elsa said

Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows

creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna.

No. I'm not leaving without you,

Elsa." Anna said

QUEEN ELSA (heartbroken but decisive)

Yes, you are.

Queen Elsa takes a deep breath, calming slightly more.

Queen Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman.

We'll call him MARSHMALLOW.


	8. Chapter 8 running away from Marshmallow

Meanwhile outside little elsa and sven were just waiting for them, what taking them so long?" Little elsa Said Suddenly a giant snowman holds Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other. What the!?" Little elsa Said,

Stop. Put us down!" Anna said, Anna!" Little elsa Said,

OLAF (to the giant snowman): You are a lot stronger than I think you realize.

[The giant snowman tosses Kristoff and Anna down the steps.]

Marshmallow (like abouncer): Go away!

[Anna and Kistoff slide past Sven and little elsa, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing. And little elsa looks at them wide eyes]

Anna what happened were is big me!?" Little elsa said, well just said it didn't work out as i hope." anna said,

Olaf's head smashes into a snowbank nearby.

Olaf!" Anna Said,

Watch out for my butt!" Olaf said,

Anna and Kristoff little elsa duck as the rest of Olaf slams into the snowbank. The giant snowman turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Anna tries to march back up the stairs.

It is not nice to throw people!" Anna yelled,

Kristoff grabs her, pulls her back.

All right feisty pants. Calm down. Woaw. Just let the snow man be." Kristoff said,

Let me at him. I want to get him. I... Okay. I'm Calm." Anna said,

Anna backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at the giant snowman. The tiny little ball hits Marshmallow back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints.

Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said,

...I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf said,

Kristoff pushes Anna little elsa along. Sven runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven.

No, no, not you guys!" Olaf said,

The giant snowman goes charging after Anna and Kristoff and little Elsa and Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow.

This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf muffled,

Anna and Kristoff little elsa leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as the giant snowman lands hard right behind them. They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, the giant snowman hot on their trail.

This way!' Kristoff said,

Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking the giant snowman back.

( Ho-ho-ho!" Kristoff said in impressed,

I got him!" Anna said,

Anna and Kristoff little elsa burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge.

Whoa, stop!' Kristoff said,

It's a hundred foot drop." Little elsa Said,

It's two hundred." Kristoff said,

[Kristoff ties the rope around Anna and little elsa and pulls tight.]

Ow!" Anna said,

Hey not so tight!" Little elsa said,

He drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

What's that for?" Anna said,

I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff said,

Okay. What if we fall?" Anna said not trusting

There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully." Kristoff said

They hear an angry ROAR coming closer.

Okay, you two. On three." Kristoff said

Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight.

Okay. You tell me when..." Little elsa Said

One..." he said

...I'm ready to go..." Anna said

Two..." Kristoff said

...I was BORN ready! Yes! Anna said pumped up

Calm down." Kristoff said

A huge tree flies through the air toward them.

Three!" Little elsa Said,

Little elsa and Anna jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with them. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall.

Whoa! That happened. Kristoff said,

Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run.

Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape." Olaf said,

He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order.

There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Little elsa! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there! Olaf yelled,

Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him.

Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things. Olaf said happily,

Marshmallow roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor.

No!" Olaf yelled,

Olaf jumps onto the giant snowman's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference.

This is not making much of a difference!" Olaf said,

The giant snowman flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff.

AAHH!" Olaf scream ,

Olaf passes Anna and Kristoff little elsa.

Olaf!" Anna yelled

Hang in there, guys!" Olaf yelled back

Marshmallow starts yanking Kristoff and little elsa Anna's rope up.

Wait, what?" Anna said,

I want to go home!" Little elsa cried,

Kristoff's head hits the cliff.

Aargghh!" Kristoff said,

Kristoff passes out and hangs like a rag doll.

Kristoff! WHOA!" Anna yelled,

Don't come back!" Marshmallow yelled,

Ugh. We won't." Anna said grossed out by his snow breath.

Anna whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Kristoff and little elsa comes to just as they fall. They both SCREAM! SLAM! Anna and little elsa opens their eyes to find themself buried up to their shoulders in the soft thick snow. As little elsa laughs.

Hey anna he was right. Just like a pillow." Little elsa Said,

She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow.

I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf said as he shaking the boots

Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow.

Those are my legs." Kristoff said

Olaf's bottom goes running by.

Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Olaf said

Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body.

Oh, that feels better." Olaf said

Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose.

Hey, Sven!" Olaf said

Olaf turns to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose - and misses.

He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer? Olaf said to Sven, funny voice

Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff said

[Kristoff goes over to help Anna to get little elsa out, who is stuck in the snow.]

Here." Kristoff said He lifts her out easily.

Whoa!" Little elsa Said,

You okay?" Kristoff said,

Thank you for helping me get her out." Anna said,

They meet eyes.

...Um... How's your head?" Anna said,

She touches the spot where he banged his head.

Ah! Ooh! Kristoff said in pain,

I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull." Kristoff said,

I don't have a skull... Or bones." Olaf said,

...So..." Kristoff said,

The awkwardness is killing him.

Now what? Kristoff said shy,

Now what? (then...panicking) Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-" Anna said,

Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business...(noticing something) Worry about your hair?!" Kristoff said,

She thinks he means it looks bad. She smooths it down.

What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Anna said,

No, yours is turning white." Kristoff said,

She grabs her braid as a tendril turns white.

White? It's what?" Anna said,

It's because big me struck you; isn't it?" Little elsa Said,

Does it look bad?" Anna said,

No." Kristoff said,

Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation.

You hesitated." Olaf said,

No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on." Kristoff said,

He heads towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf little elsa follow.

Okay! Where are we going?" Little elsa Said,

To see my friends." Kristoff said,

The love experts?" Anna said,

Love experts?!" Little elsa Said,

Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff said,

How do you know?" Anna said,

He looks her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child.

:...Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said,

As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven.

I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said,

Meanwhile back at the ice Palace

Queen Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself.

Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" Queen Elsa mantra-style,

She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.


End file.
